Harry Potter's Hidden Surprise
by Mtwapa
Summary: No crossover or AU, just a HY ficlet with Ray and Madison too. Set during S3, will Horatio's sojourn in the dog box with regards to keeping Madison's parentage a secret finally come to an end?


**Author's Note:** **Well it's finally here!! My 2nd HY piece, that has taken a rather long time to produce and even then, it's only got a smattering of HY, but hey y'all use your imaginations and feel free to take it further. Happy reading and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters featured in this piece belong to TPTB, who should be smacked for their lack of continuity with regards to all the characters found here. I'm not sure about the 'Rae' name mentioned here - I can't quite remember where I came across it but I really liked it. I don't mean to infringe on the name at all and if anyone does have any more information about it, please do drop me a PM.**

**Based on Carro's prompt #1 - HARRY POTTER**

**Harry Potter's Hidden Surprise**

"Hi Uncle Horatio!" said an ecstatic Ray Jr, after opening the door, "Hi, Madison! Here let me help you with that." He reached for the tubs of ice cream that she was struggling to hang on to.

"Hi Ray," she said shyly, her fingers finally slipping away from the icy tubs.

"Hey buddy," said his uncle, arms full of popcorn. He put a hand on Madison's head and guided her into the house, "Sorry, we're a bit late. Madison was trying to decide what flavour ice-cream you and your mom would like."

He could feel his niece's nervousness as she walked. She wasn't good with new faces – it had taken her a long time to open up to Horatio. He too was feeling nervous. He was unsure as to why Yelina had asked the both of them over: he had previously been sentenced to solitude and Madison, dismissal. So, her phone call asking him to bring Madison Rae Caine over for a movie during the weekend, had taken him by surprise. He put it all down to his nephew, after Ray Sr.'s death, he knew there were few things Yelina could refuse her son.

"Mom, they're here," yelled Ray.

Horatio stood his ground, waiting for her to come out to them, unsure of where he really stood right now with regards to his sister-in-law, who he was sure he had fallen helplessly in love with. Yet, he was utterly powerless when it came to her, he had left her to call all the shots. As she had so aptly put it at one crime-scene, they were 'complicated'. They both knew that it would never be platonic between them. The bond they shared went way beyond that.

When it came to Yelina Salas Caine, Horatio Caine just had no idea what to do.

"Hi guys," she said in a friendly voice, coming out of the kitchen.

He noticed that her eyes were glued to Madison, disbelief still lurked beneath her sea-green eyes. Madison came forward shyly and shook hands with a soft greeting. Yelina gave a genuine smile.

"Thanks for bringing her, Horatio." Yelina's eyes finally met his blue depths.

He realised his mouth had gone dry, and had to swallow a couple of times before he finally managed to get out, "Um, that's ok. Thanks for having us."

There was silence in the hall for a minute. He looked for something to say, seeing that Yelina had now crouched down to Madison's eye level. "So, Ray, what movie are we watching?"

His nephew took the bags of popcorn from his hands, "Harry Potter. Is that ok Madison?"

Horatio looked down and saw Madison grinning up at him. She took his hand, saying, "It's about witches and wizards, Uncle Horatio, and they go to this magic school."

"I brought the first one, Madison, 'The Philosopher's Stone,' is that ok? Have you seen it before?" asked Yelina, finally coming back to her senses.

Madison closed up again, giving a small nod. Yelina gave her an encouraging smile, "I have seen it Ma'am, but I would love to see it again. I really like Harry Potter."

"Good, because I've brought the first three for us to watch, actually. Thought we could have a Harry Potter night. Ray, come take Madison and start the movie. I just want to have a quick word with your uncle."

"C'mon Madison," said Ray, holding out his hand.

Madison stepped quietly past Yelina, afraid to come in contact with the beautiful Columbian, because she knew something bad had happened between Ray's mom, Uncle Horatio and her mom. Maybe she would ask Ray about it later.

Horatio watched Ray Jr. lead his younger sister to the Rec-room.

His heart jumped to his mouth when Yelina took his hand.

"Horatio, breathe," she reminded him.

"Thanks for having us," he stammered.

"I should have done it sooner," her arms wrapped around him for a hug, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "It just hurts a lot, and I needed some time."

He closed his eyes, feeling his senses fill with her, "I understand Yelina. I should have told you when I found out. It does hurt a lot and I didn't think I could bear to see you go through it. I didn't want to ruin what memories you had left of Ray, but Susie and Madison are family now. I'm always here for you."

"I know," she whispered back.

They held on to each other letting their embrace say everything the other wanted to hear.

He felt her beginning to pull away, and loosened his own grip. She gave him _his_ smile. The one that always made his heart skip a beat, the one he had never seen used for anyone but him. Again, his mind struggled for something to say, "So is it really about witches and wizards?"

"Actually, what's it's really all about is how even in a world filled with magic and spells, the most powerful thing of all, Horatio," she raised his hands to her lips and kissed them, " Is still love."

-FIN-


End file.
